


Ready for Winter

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cacaelia, Chubby Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Viktor, I like yuuri when hes wrapped in a sweater, M/M, Preparing For Winter, Squid Yuuri, just fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Day 1 (September 8) – ConfidenceSFW prompt: Fluff/AppreciationSquid!Yuuri AU-  Cultural Exchange AU-verse (You don't have to read the fic for background)Yuuri gets ready for the winter in the home Viktor and he made for themselves





	Ready for Winter

Viktor finally felt at home. With the sea just past the door, and tide pools even closer, Yuuri was healthier and happier than ever before. The home they found in Yuutopia was more than Viktor could ever hope for.

“Five more minutes,” Yuuri grumbled at Viktor’s soft touch. They shared a futon-- on top of a rubber liner, of course-- in a bedroom closest to the shore. Viktor often fell asleep to the sound of waves crashing and Yuuri snoring, his tentacles wrapped snugly around his torso and legs.

“We’ll miss breakfast, love,” Viktor hummed, smoothing his hand down Yuuri’s cheek. It was growing softer as the weather grew colder and winter neared.

“Cold,” Yuuri grunted when Viktor pulled the damp towel-blanket down off Yuuri’s shoulders, peppering kisses down his collar bone and pecs. Yuuri didn’t move, other than his tentacles squirming around Viktor, one resting in the small of his back as Viktor crouched over him.

“Still cold?” Viktor smiled after placing a kiss on Yuuri’s soft stomach. Yuuri was eating more than he did during their summer together, but to Viktor, it was another happy way to spoil his husband.

Yuuri grunted, his fingers tanging in Viktor’s hair as he slowly sat up from bed.

“I don’t think you can go much longer avoiding human clothes, love.” Viktor reached for the jar of lotion that the inkeeper’s wife, Atsuko, had concocted for them. It helped Yuuri’s skin stay moist and lengthen his time out of the water-- though it made him slimy and could only be applied on his hands and the parts of his skin that didn’t touch the floor. He scooped out a transparent glob with his fingers, rubbing it between his palms to warm it. 

Yuuri pouted, begrudgingly leaning into Viktor’s hands as he smoothed the lotion onto his back and neck. It felt like they had left the hotel a long time ago-- like it was another life entirely. Where Yuuri was confined to a wetsuit to pass as human. Not this one, where Yuuri slithered from one room to the other and used his tentacles to hold five more sponges than Viktor when they helped clean the baths. Where Yuuri could freely dip back into the sea, and within a day’s journey, see his family again. Where the neighbors came to talk and offer Yuuri part of whatever they cooked that day just to see his reaction to the strange new food.

“I don’t want to,” Yuuri flushed when Viktor’s hands worked the top of one of his arms in one of his more sensitive spots.

“The air changes temperature more than the water here. You’ll catch a cold.”

“My body can handle it,” Yuuri grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Oh-- I know! You’re growing softer by the day-- thicker in all the right places.” Viktor pinched the bit of fat on Yuuri’s hip at the same time as he placed a kiss to his cheekbone.

“You’re not,” Yuuri pinched Viktor’s cheek in retaliation, tightening his grip on Viktor before he could squirm away.

“I may be going bald, but my metabolism sticks with me in my old age,” Viktor sighed. He had grown used to having to snack constantly since puberty, and he knew Yuuri didn’t mind as long as he got a taste too.

“You’re not bald, it’s just thinner,” Yuuri said softly, turning and smiling impishly. “That’s what you get for waking me up early,” He said with a kiss.

“Eight is hardly early,” Viktor whined. 

“Early,” Yuuri huffed, slipping off the futon and onto the dark hardwood floor. They shared a dresser, with all of Yuuri’s things within a meter off the floor. In the water, Yuuri was nearly as long as Viktor, but without any bones beyond his rib cage his height on land remained lacking.

He pulled open a drawer, pulling out his favorite sweater-- ivory and cable-knit. It was made for Viktor, so it remained a little big on Yuuri even with his added weight. Yuuri watched while Viktor dressed, waiting for his turn. Viktor handed him the right jar and sat back on the futon, letting his mate smooth on his face cream with dark fingers. Yuuri enjoyed spraying in his hair oil the most, partially due to Viktor’s new affinity for honey scented oil. (Which Viktor bought because of the reviews, and totally not because of his husbands love of human sweets.) It ended up being the only way Yuuri would submit to having his own hair combed in the morning.

Viktor closed his eyes at Yuuri’s touch, relishing the drag of the wooden comb through his hair and the scratch of it against his scalp as Yuuri parted the silver locks with his fingers. It was getting longer-- not just because of his newly acquired freedom from skating-- but mainly because the closest metropolis was a good four hour drive away. While Viktor loved Hasetsu, he did not trust any of its barbers. 

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut when it came his turn, Viktor making the work quick and resisting the urge to comb his hair back off his forehead. Yuuri signaled the end of his patience by wrapping himself around Viktor’s torso tightly. He was completely capable of moving to the kitchens by himself, but he preferred riding on Viktor’s back or side to being stepped on by a customer.

“Good morning Vicchan, Yuuchan,” Atsuko sang when they arrived in the dining room. Their breakfast was already set at the table-- Miso, fish and rice-- with an extra serving of fish for Yuuri and his rice covered with bonito flakes.

“Ohayou gozaimasu!” Viktor sang, Yuuri flushing in embarrassment at his husbands exuberance. “Ohayou,” Yuuri murmured, sharing Viktor’s chair at the table. 

It was still hard watching Yuuri eat fish whole-- it was harder hearing it. But Viktor focused on the happiness on Yuuri’s face when they ate together. Yuuri finished off the rest of Viktor’s rice for him. It was terribly adorable to watch him use the chopsticks Atsuko had purchased for him-- a child’s set, held together at the end by a rubber shark. Yuuri had learned to operate a spoon as well, and could read basic Japanese after a few lessons with Atsuko on the one day a week when the inn opened later. Viktor spent one evening a week teaching Yuuri writing in english as well-- he had tried Russian one evening with little success. Weeks later and Yuuri still wrote his letters backwards and mixed with Cyrllic-- and correcting only earned him a grumpy husband for the night.

He spent the time between finishing breakfast and Yuuri finishing his with gentle touches and soft explorations of Yuuri’s body underneath his sweater. Yuuri had slowly grown used to Viktor’s wandering hands, and now he barely noticed it, leaning into Viktor’s touches and subconsciously encouraging his husband.

“What’s the schedule, love?” Viktor picked up the piece of notebook paper with neatly, carefully written hiragana next to roman numerals.

“Ka--i--mo--no…. Shopping.” Yuuri sounded out over the lip of his mug of tea. “U-mi… Oh… Atsuko-san wants us to get some sea urchin.” 

Yuutopia’s menu had featured fresh seafood since Atsuko had invited to stay with them. They were supposed to earn their keep with work, but after the first few weeks Viktor knew that Atsuko wanted them as family too. She spoiled Yuuri, treating him like her own son. She treated Viktor similarly, though it wasn’t like he was Yuuri.

Yuuri pressed his face into Viktor’s back, squeezing him tightly the entire bike ride to the only grocer in town. He hated cars, bicycles, but somehow, not grocery carts. He delighted in riding in the metal basket, collecting boxes and cans as Viktor pushed him around aimlessly. Viktor kept him from the dried food section-- they both knew the characters for squids-- and it was not something Viktor wanted to think about. 

“Viktor, look!” Yuuri gasped, standing as high as he could and pulling a paper bag of important crackers off the shelves. “Little fish!” He gasped, peering at the photos on the packaging. “Your people are really wierd!” Yuuri’s eyes were bright as he took in the packaging. 

“They’re cheese crackers, shall we get some?” Yuuri looked like Viktor hung the stars in the sky, sinking back into the cart clutching the goldfish crackers.

Viktor ended up feeding a few to the gulls congregating on the beach, Yuuri’s sweater folded on his lap as he sat on a rock a quick hop from the shore. It was Yuuri’s favorite job to go fishing, but the most lonely for Viktor, sitting alone on the surface except for the times Yuuri popped up with a handful of his harvest.

Yuuri burst up from the water, his hair slicked back out of his eyes, which immediately narrowed. “Hey! Those are my fish food!” He pouted, throwing a dark purple sea urchin at Viktor’s feet. He looked even more displeased when Viktor burst out laughing in response.

“Open your mouth, love,” Viktor crawled closer to the water, his heart beating faster when Yuuri obeyed, sticking out his long, purple tongue. Viktor set a cracker on it, and Yuuri snapped his mouth shut with a smile. He waited, knowing what would come next. Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s slick and salty lips, dangerously close to falling into the cold water himself. It was painful to even dip a toe in, but Yuuri, with his extra roundness to him, seemed unaffected by the freezing sea spray.

“If you ate more you could be in here with me.” Yuuri clung to the rock the best he could, staying within Viktor’s reach.

“I wish it worked that way, I really did.” Viktor smiled.


End file.
